Sebastian's Dark Rose
by Fiona Dragonfire's
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian, are called to Earl Campton's Mansion do to the man's grotesque, and unnatural murder they meet two unusual girls. What will happen? and… Who are these two unusual girls and what can they do? Read to find out. This plot and new characters are my invention, while black butler and its characters are not.
1. I am like a Dark Rose

This is a story for my Best Friend who rocks. She is a super Sebastian fan and I wanted to do this fan fiction for her because she introduced me to some really amazing anime. This is my invention and no offence to Butler fans. Thank you and hope you enjoy. Ps. I lost my original account Fiona Dragonfire and had to make a new one sorry if you see this story twice.

This is how you pronounce Mya /m i ya/

Prologue

Like the black rose I am indifferent

Like the black rose I am of the shadows

Like the black rose I solemnly stand alone

Like the black rose I have nowhere else to go

Like the black rose I do not bend so easily

Like the black rose I am so true

Like the black rose my home is the dark


	2. Chapter 1 Exit

Chapter 1

I could hear the pitter patter of the rain drops, and the boom and bam of the thunder outside. I really love this type of weather. NOT! Sage says it fit me perfectly. Storms are the inner me, she says; an element that shows my real composer not the façade I show to people. The inner me is a storm! I am dark, chaotic, fearless, emotionless, but sometimes caring, and gentile she says every stinking time I coward away from them. My dad is earl Campton, and he has an underground pick pocket ring leader. Since Mr. Campton has to keep up an image he sent me and my cousin who just lost her parents down to the underground pick pocket ring.

My mom was really nice, but she married a coward of a thing. She died eight months ago about the same time Sage's parents passed away. Both cases were deemed unknown cause of death, but it really seemed unnatural that both Sage's parents and my mom died on the same day. Sage is special like me, and to be honest I believe that is the reason my papa so valiantly accepted her into the family when her parents died. Earl Campton is the epitome of vile, undeserving, cowardice, low down dirty rotten thing of a person that roams this earth; he is also the most undeserving papa in the world. Ever since Sage came here I have felt protective of her because well she is younger than me, and she is the only true family I have left so I have to protect her at all cost. Earl Campton will be hurt severely if he dares us the cat of nine tails on Sage, and dares to even leave a mark on her anywhere. I know it may be a lot, but Sage is an innocent little girl who does not need to be scared for life emotionally and physically.

Those thought ran through my mind until I heard and earth shattering scream reached my ears. Fear gripped my heart; adrenaline rushed through my veins, and anger clouded my mind. My body reacted faster than my mind could process, and all I could see was a bright light, and the Earl fall toward the ground.

"Mya…Mya…Mya wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Sage sitting crossed legged beside me with her eyes closed meaning she couldn't reach me using her natural abilities thus had to use a more focused place for her to use her ability to wake me up. Something was totally wrong with the atmosphere; I looked over to my left and there was the Earl Campton himself. I didn't see the Earl move at all and that itself scared me, and I look to Sage who was shaking her head left to right while getting up and moving toward our packs. Then I noticed that the early was out cold. I knew we better take a hike if we didn't want the Earl to use my new found ability on other people. Sage came back and handed me the previous pack backpack. Then we were on our way to who knows where, but at least we would be safe from dummy head. Sage and I made our escape through the old tunnel that would take us to the city's water way. It was dark when we finally made it to the opening of the city's water way, but something kept our feet moving even though we could go any farther our feet just kept going. I honestly had no clue where we were headed, but the direction we were going felt right to me so I never really though much of it.

I apologize for my grammar and any spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please review.


	3. Chapter 2 The old lady

Chapter 2

* * *

It felt like Sage and I had walked for hours; my feet were sore and it felt like I was going to head over, but something kept my feet going forward. It's like my feet were possessed by some sort of weird spell. Sage caught onto my thoughts and shrugged her tiny shoulders, and point her thin finger up-ahead of us. Sage is a weird kid always two steps ahead on some things and never looking back, but she is my cousin the only person I have trusted in a long time.

When we reached the top of the hill there was a buck board overturned, and an old woman trapped underneath it. I didn't want us to get caught, but I just couldn't leave this old woman to die; Sage shrugged off her pack indicating that she agreed with my thoughts, and soon we were working on getting the old woman out. I worked on suspending the front of the buckboard, while Sage worked on getting the old woman out. It took a while to actually get the buckboard supported in the right places, but I did it. Sage was then able to get the old woman out from under the buck board toward a shaded tree a little ways from the crash. I removed my jacket to put over the old woman, and Sage began to stir a sickly colored concoction of medicine.

Sage finally completed the concoction and began to pour it down the little old women throat. A few seconds passed before we heard coughing and spluttering, then the old women eyes opened up and she smiled. The women seemed happy to see us; the look she gave us was a look understanding, and knowing. I was kind of shocked how could this women know about us. The Earl Campton didn't even fully know what we were, he had an understanding we were special, but he didn't know what our abilities were. So how could this brittle old women know? My mind was trying to wrap itself around the idea of someone outside The two of us knowing what we could do.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Said the old Women.

"Please young woman I ask that you reframe from calling me old. You can however address me as Elizabeth Prince, or Mrs. Prince." Stated um. Mrs. Prince.

"Thank you Miss Miya." Stated Mrs. Prince.

"I beg you pardon Mrs. Prince, but how did you know what she was thinking?" Asked Sage rather politely.

"Sorry Sage, but the answer to that question is better over some tea and cookies. What do you girls think?" Stated Mrs. Prince rather calmly.

"Um...Sorry Mrs. Prince, but we need to be on our way." Sage stated.

"Don't worry that bad coward wont have enough guts to come after you." Stated Mrs. Prince.

"How would you know what he will do, you have no clue what he will and can do Mrs. Prince." I stated dully.

"MMMHHHM...very well you see the Earl has every information on every place you are likely to go to, but to go to an old rich women house...now that would be a surprise in its own twisted way." Stated Mrs. Prince with a mischievous grin on her old face.

Everything at that point seemed hopeless. This little old women was offering us a place to stay in a turn about way, but she was also somehow saying that the Earl had no clue to her existence, or so I came to conclude. Sage was watching the women closely, and intently listening to our conversation before speaking to us.

" Thank you Mrs. Prince for your generous offer, but wouldn't we be taking food from you." Sage stated calmly.

"Mm...you make a valid point. How about you work for me and I will let you stay there till you get things settled." Mrs. Prince suggested.

Sage smiled and I figured out then that this women wast not going to harm us in anyway, because she was kind of like us.


	4. Chapter 3 The Cutie From The Dark

**Thank you alexma for your review and I hope you continue to love this fanfiction. Thank you all for reading and viewing hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"How would you know what he will do, you have no clue what he will and can do Mrs. Prince." I stated dully.

"MMMHHHM...very well you see the Earl has every information on every place you are likely to go to, but to go to an old rich women house...now that would be a surprise in its own twisted way." Stated Mrs. Prince with a mischievous grin on her old face.

Everything at that point seemed hopeless. This little old women was offering us a place to stay in a turn about way, but she was also somehow saying that the Earl had no clue to her existence, or so I can to conclude. Sage was watching the women closely, and intently listening to our conversation before speaking to us.

" Thank you Mrs. Prince for your generous offer, but wouldn't we be taking food from you." Sage stated calmly.

"Mm...you make a valid point. How about you work for me and I will let you stay there till you get things settled." Mrs. Prince suggested.

Sage smiled and I figured out then that this women wasn't not going to harm us in anyway, because she was like us.

* * *

Mrs. Prince smiled when we finally excepted her offer to stay with her. Sage seem kind of hyper right now and that is all I needed to do was take care of a hyperactive fourteen year old with attitude running around and cause trouble. Mrs. Prince didn't seemed at all bothered by the fact that Sage might cause a riot, but hey who knows maybe she wants that to happen. Sage looked back at me with her exotic blue eyes and smiled a true smile for the first time since we have know each other. I honestly don't really know what was happening but I liked it.

**TIME LAPSE/WEAK LATER...**

Sage and I had been with Mrs. Prince for a week and we love it here. Sage and I get food we need, and the care and attention a grandmother would give to their grandchild. Mrs. Prince has been so nice and caring we could ask the destinies for a better fate than this, but lately Mrs. Prince has seemed a little off. She has been talking to herself like their something wrong, and she been using her abilities more often than usual. Sage seemed to have noticed this and is keeping her distance from the darker parts of the forest, and hold closer to the cottage. Today however seemed to be less peacefully than usual and Sage has been quit on edge for the last couple of hours, and Mrs. Prince has been inside her study all day.

After a while of tending to the lilies and wild wolfsbane Sage and I headed toward the roses only to be stopped by the smell of blood and ashes. I turned around when I heard the porch door open and Mrs. Prince come running out. She grabbed us by the arms and pulled us into the house. She guided us toward the cellar, then without any light on she pulled us somewhere to the left. I heard something creek, then she helped us down in some cubby hole.

"No matter what stay here okay. No matter anything you hear just stay put and don't make a sound got?" Mrs. Prince told us before she handed us a key and closed the door.

Sage and I were in complete darkness. BOOOM...CRASH...BOOOM... HAAAAAAHHHHH... EEEEERRRRKKK...HISSSSS. All those noises from upstairs could be heard in that dark room.

**TIME LAPSE/7:30a.m. Next morning...**

I woke up to complete darkness...I couldn't help, but think did I dream those awful things last night. When I tried to move I noticed that I couldn't stand up straight, and someone else was in there. I reached up and touched something smoonut but with a woody texture. As I reached for the handle the door was jurked up away from me, and the morning light rushed in and blinded me. When my eyes adjusted i saw the most handsomest man in the world. His ivory skin, sharp features completed by his messy black hair, vibrant hazel eyes, and skinny, tall fram completed his unique look.

I was so infatuated with his looks it took Sage hitting me in the arm o snap me out of my daze. The tall msn's smirk made my heart flutter...wait did I just think that eee...what is going on with me?

"Hello. What are your names?" The tall man asked with such an addicting voice, I couldn't answere.

"We will tell you our names, if you give us yours first." Sage stated rather angrily.

"Alright my name is Sebastian Michaelis. Now would you like to give me your names?" The man named Sebastian said.

"I am Sage, and the girl with the drul comin from her mouth is Miya." Sage said very bluntly.

"Hey!" I said as relization just hit me like a brick wall.

Sage just sniggered at my dumbness, but hey I have a good reason. There is a really amazing good looking guy right infront of me. _(mmmh...I wonder if these are the girls Mrs. Prince raved about?)_

"How do you know Mrs. Prince?" I asked.

"Mrs. Prince was a wonderful, and nice allie and friend to my master Ciel Phantomvill." Sebastian said with a calm face.

"oh, yes. Mrs. Princes asked me to take care of you before she died. Would you two like to stay with us at the Phatomvill castle?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

Sage giggled while looking at me. She new the answer already she was just waiting for me to say it.

"Sure, but we will work or our keep okay we don't take hand me outs." I said sternly.

Sebastian for the first timed look surprised at my confidence. Shows him I can be stricked when need be. This little thing has started a new chapter and a new beginning for me and Sage. Who would have guessed a really cute guy would save the day...oh well let's get this show on the road.


	5. Thank you note

Thank you so much Paxloria I am truly sorry for my atrocious grammar and spelling mistakes. I took what you told me and went back and fixed some of my wording. I get that lotus position is different from Indian style, and that carriage can be a little different so I changed it to buck board so I apologize for the wrong use of wording. I also redid what I had typed before about the positions and the Earl I really didn't notice I missed words and I thank you for pointing what was wrong about the story to me.

I am not the best of writing stories and I hope that you and everyone else will check and help me out when you see something wrong. I apologize for not making sense and using the wrong words. I also apologize to yoga people sorry about that. I trying to get better as a writer and I am sorry for my mistakes I thank all of those people who tell me what is wrong with the story or plot line. Mrs. Prince didn't have a driver. Thank you Paxloria and alexma.


End file.
